Middle Ages (DreamWorks' possible timeline)
The Middle Ages are a time period that starts in 479 AD and ends in 1492, the year of the discovery of America. This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media about Middle Ages. Centuries before the Battle of the Red Death *The blood disease known as Scourge of Odin is considered disappeared.Buffalord Soldier Bizantine Epoch *Sinbad discovers Fiji islands.Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *The events of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Sinbad and the Cyclops Island occour. 300 years before the Battle of the Red Death * The Red Death discovers a hidden island and starts to use its as base.How to Train Your Dragon * A group of vikings colonizes the Barbaric Archipelago and founded Berk. They already starts the Dragon War against the dragons.How to Train Your Dragon: Behind the Scenes 50 years before the Battle of the Red Death *Gobber the Belch is born. 45 years before the Battle of the Red Death *Stoick the Vast is born. 35 years before the Battle of the Red Death *Valka is born. 20 years before the Battle of the Red Death *Alvin the Treacherous is banished from Berk. c. 15 years before the Battle of the Red Death *Hiccup, Astridhttps://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/vikings/astrid and Toothless are born. *During a raid pursuided by the dragons Valka is captured by Cloudjumper and taken to Bewilderbeast's nest.How to Train Your Dragon 2 1010 *The events of Racing For The Gold occurs.Racing For The Gold Days around the Battle of the Red Death * The events of How to Train Your Dragon occur. Some time after the Battle of the Red Death *The Blizzard of Olaf arrives to Berk.Animal House * Thawfest is celebrated.Thawfest One year after the Battle of the Red Death *Chief Stoick decrees Thors'day Thursday a day to commemorate the end of the war with dragons and of Vikings and Dragons working together.How to Train Your Dragon (video game) *The First Berserker War occurs.DreamWorks Dragons Between three and four years after the Battle of the Red Death *The events of Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge occur. Five years after the Battle of the Red Death * The events of How to Train Your Dragon 2 occur. c. 1016 * The Changeling NotEnrique is born. 1037 * One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody was in this year.The Art of Mr. Peabody & Sherman 11th Century AD *Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Coverty in England to meet Lady Godiva.Lady Godiva 1215 *One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody and Sherman was during this year.Mr. Peabody & Sherman 1245 *Sqweep is born on an unknown planet. DreamWorks Animation's media placed during this period * Bizantine Epoch ** ''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' ** ''Sinbad and the Cyclops Island'' * c. 15 years before the Battle of Red Death ** ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'''' (flashback/s)'' * 1010 ** ''Racing For The Gold'' * Battle of Red Death ** ''How to Train Your Dragon'' ** [[How to Train Your Dragon (video game)|''How to Train Your Dragon (video game)]] ** [[How to Train Your Dragon (Little Golden Book)|''How to Train Your Dragon (Little Golden Book)]] * Some time after the Battle of Red Death ** ''DreamWorks Dragons'' - "Animal House" ** ''DreamWorks Dragons'' - "Thawfest" * Three-four years after the Battle of Red Death ** ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' ** Race to the Edge * Five years after the Battle of Red Death ** ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' ** [[How to Train Your Dragon 2 (video game)|''How to Train Your Dragon 2 (video game)]] * 1037 ** [[The Art of Mr. Peabody & Sherman|''The Art of Mr. Peabody & Sherman]] * 11th Century AD ** ''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'''' - ''"Lady Godiva" Notes and references Category:Past Category:Timeline